You're My Best FriendAnd I Love You
by pselJacobs
Summary: Katie gets sucked back to 1900 NY where she's taken in by the Newsies. She becomes close with one especially. But is it something more? Not great at summaries...R and R! Rating may change as the story continues.
1. Backstory

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Katie**

Chapter 1

"Police! Thief!" the baker cried as the girl ran off. She heard whistles and me, much older and stronger than her, behind her. But she didn't stop. This wasn't the first time this happened to her. The police had been after her pretty much since she arrived in this place.

Almost out of breath, she ducked into the first alley she saw and hid in the shadows until she was sure the police had run by. She looked out and, not seeing anyone, came out and started walking and eating the bread that got her into all the trouble. She was also thinking about what happened to her that started all her troubles in the first place.

It had been 10 days since Katie Pintbee stumbled back in time to 1900 Manhattan. She didn't even know how it happened. She just remembered taking a walk one day to clear her head and it had started raining. She ran into the woods as the closest shelter. It seemed like it had been raining for hours. When it finally cleared up, she walked out of the woods and found that she was not home anymore. She was in the middle of a street packed with people, vendors and carriages. She also noticed that the people weren't dressed like her either. She was completely lost and confused. She walked up to a man and asked him in a panic where she was and what year it was. He gave her a weird look and said the year was 1900 and she was in Manhattan, New York. Wide-eyed, Katie backed away from him and ran away. Not paying attention, she bumped into a boy. Being littler than him, she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw he was about a year older than her, so 17. He was about 6 foot and had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He had a cap on his head and was carrying a bunch of newspapers.

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering his hand. She took it and stood up.

"Um, uh, ye-yeah. I-I'm fine," she stuttered, still in shock.

"I'm-" he started. But the second he let go of her, she took off. "David," he finished, watching her go. When she was out of sight, he continued on. But she was still on his mind.

Alone, Katie sat on a bench in Central Park, wondering how this all happened and what she should do. She figured she needed to survive until she was able to get home; and she had no idea when that would be.

She felt in her pockets and found she had $5. With this, she could but one small meal a day for a couple days and one new outfit. She bought her new clothes and ditched her old ones in a garbage can. She also bought a couple of apples. She continued like this for 4 days until she ran out of money. She then had to resort to pick pocketing and stealing, which got the police on her trail.

And now here she was, sleeping in alleys and on benches, stealing food so she wouldn't keel over, and pick pocketing for anything valuable that she could get money for. Her strawberry blonde hair that used to fall in soft curls down her back now clung to her neck and forehead from sweating from the heat. Her fair skin was covered in scrapes and bruises from beatings she had gotten. And her hair, skin and clothes were caked with dirt. She was also a lot skinner. She figured her best friends wouldn't even be able to recognize her. Except for her eyes. They were the only thing about her that was the same. They were a dark green with flecks of blue and gray.

Katie was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when a hand roughly grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Well, we've finally caught our thief," her captor stated. Fear filled the girl as she realized it was the police. She immediately tried to free herself.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she cried, trying to pull away. She started hitting the officer, to try to get him to let go. Her punches didn't hurt him, but it was making him angry. Not caring that she was a starving 16 year old girl, he took his club and hit her over the head, causing her to cry out in pain. She touched her head and saw she was bleeding. Her other arm was roughly taken by another police officer.

"It's to the refuge with you, street rat!" he yelled at her.

"Please, let me go! I've done nothing wrong!" she begged. One of the officers kicked the back of her knees, making her fall to the ground.

She was about to be dragged away when someone called out, "Wait, stop!"

_Cliffy? Is someone coming to her rescue? Read on to find out! Oh and please review on what you think…but please no flames_


	2. Meeting David

**Disclaimer: Yep, Disney has the power.**

Chapter 2

"Extra! Extra! Police still trailing thief! Hundreds of priceless items stolen! Are you next?" David called out. People came to him and handed him money for a newspaper.

It had been over almost a week since he ran into that girl. And ever since, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He remembered everything about her, especially her eyes. He remembered their unique coloring and the fear that they held. He wondered what had made her so afraid.

He hoped that each day he went out selling, he would see her again.

As he was walking, he heard a girl cry out. He looked across the street and saw a girl being beaten by two police officers. He recognized her instantly. It was her.

When he saw her fall, he knew he had to do something.

"Wait, stop!" he cried. He ran to them.

"You have no business here newsboy," one of the officers spat at him. "This is the thief. We're taking her to the refuge.

"But you can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because she's my sister," The girl looked to him in confusion. She had a look that read 'Why are you helping me?' "She's my sister. She ran away last week, and we've been worried sick, looking for her everywhere"

The two officers looked to each other, then back to David. "If you want to take her back, there is an $8 fine," one explained.

David looked to the girl. He saw that she was beaten, bloody and exhausted. There was no choice in his mind, He had to help her. After hearing what his friends Jack and Crutchy had said about the refuge, he couldn't let this poor girl be sent there. She might die.

He reached into his pocket and took out all the money he had. Over the last four days, he had made $10. He handed $8 to the police. After they counted it, they threw her to him.

"Make sure she doesn't get away again, or she really will be sen to the Refuge," the officer told him warningly but looking at her. She was glaring at him.

"I will," David promised. He took her by the arm and led her away.

When they were a good deal away, he let go of her. They walked in silence.

"Thanks," she said timidly after a little while. 'Why do I feel so shy? I'm never shy around guys,' she was thinking.

"Ye-yeah, no problem," he said back, blushing a little. He wasn't that used to talking to girls. "I'm David by the way."

"Katie." They didn't talk for a couple minutes. Until Katie asked the question she was dying to ask, "Why did you help me?"  
>"Well, a couple of my friends have been to the Refuge. I couldn't sit back and watch you be dragged off there."<p>

"So, you're a newsboy?" she asked, changing the subject and referring to the papers.

"Oh, um,. Yeah. I have to go out each day and sell them."

"I figured that," she replied, smiling.

'Nice one Dave,' he thought. 'She probably thinks you're an idiot.'

"Are they selling?"  
>"The headline's good, so, yeah." He showed her the paper. The headline read: THIEF STILL ON THE LOOSE.<p>

"Omigod, I'm in the paper," she commented.

David looked at the words then back to her. "Ha ha, I guess so. Your story has helped me make money, so…thanks." She laughed. He liked hearing her laugh.

"So, where are we going exactly?" They had just been walking down the street for a while now.

"Well, it's about noon," he told her, looking at a clock nearby. "Everyone is probably at Tibby's. Do you have anything to eat for lunch?" She held up her bread. "That's not enough. C'mon, this way." He took her hand and led her to the restaurant.

_I promise longer chapters are coming. But for them to get here, I need reviews!_


	3. At Tibby's

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothin', nada**

Chapter 3

After about five minutes, they arrived at Tibby's. Katie got suddenly very nervous when she saw all the other newsies in there. David saw this.

"Don't be nervous. They're harmless. Trust me," he assured her, smiling. She liked his smile. It was very warm and comforting.

She took a deep breath and said, "Okay." Still holding her hand, David led her inside.

"Hey, what's dis? Davey's got himself a goil?" one of the boys called out. The others laughed as David quickly dropped her hand and walked to his friends. Katie followed close behind him.

"Guys, this is Katie. Katie, these are the newsies," he introduced. He told her their names which sounded very odd to her; like Racetrack, Mush, Specs, Skittery and a lot more. She was wondering how she was going to be able to remember them all. Like he was reading her mind, David told her, "Don't worry. It gets easier." They sat down.

"Dave, is dis da goil you'se can't shut up about?" Jack teased him, making David blush very red.

"Aw, you've been talking about me?" Katie joked, making the others laugh and feeling all her nerves melt away. David pretended to be very interested in his menu.

"So Katie, where ya from?" Racetrack asked.

She wanted the boys' trust so she didn't want to lie to them. "It's…a long and complicated story."

"We'se listenin'." Nervously, she started at the beginning, and didn't leave anything out. When she was done, they all looked at her like she had three heads.

"So, you'se really from da future?" Mush wondered. She nodded.

"And you'se just appeared 'ere?" Skittery added. She nodded again. There was an awkward silence.

But it was broke when Les spoke out, "That's so neat!" Everyone laughed and the awkward tension was gone.

"So, do you have a place to stay?" David asked her.

"Nope. No place to stay, no job, no money. Hence the stealing and pick pocketing."  
>"You'se could stay at da Lodgin' House wid us. And you'se could be a newsie," Crutchy suggested.<p>

"Oh no, I don't want to put any of you out," Katie stated.

"Nonsense!" Jack exclaimed. "It'd be an hona' ta have you'se stay wid us."

"But I don't know how to be a newsie."

"Lucky, we do," Specs told her. "We'se'd help you'se out."

"And I could sell with you for a while. If that's okay with you," David offered.

"That would be great! Thank you all so much."

"No problem. Of coise. Fugget about it!" they all replied.

"Now, foist things foist. You'se need a newsie name. We'se all got one. Like I'm Cowboy and David 'ere is da Walkin' Mouth cause he don't know when ta shut up!" Jack explained. Everyone laughed, and even David smiled at the comment. "Any ideas?"

"Well, my friends back home call me Berry because my hair is more strawberry than blonde." The guys agreed it fit her.

"Next, you have to eat," David said,

"But I don't have any money," Katie reminded him.

"Oh don't worry. I've got it." He started for his pocket but Katie stopped his hand.

"David, no. You already paid my fine. I don't want you spending all your earned money on me."

"Kate, you're my friend. I don't mind."

"But-"

"Don't argue Berry. He never gives in," Mush told her. The others piped in agreeing.

"Okay, fine," Katie agreed. "But as soon as I get money I'm paying you back. Deal?" She held out her hand.

"Deal." David went to spit shake but she pulled her hand away. "What?" he asked confused.

"That's disgusting!" The boys laughed, remembering when David thought it was gross too.

Chuckling, he said, "Like I said, it gets easier. C'mon, let's get you some food." The pair stood up and walked over to the counter.

Watching them walk away, Jack bet, "I give 'em a month til' dere togeddah."

_Keep reading on!_


	4. Do I?

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed…**

Chapter 4

Over the next month, Katie was adapting quickly. She moved into the Lodging House, welcomed warmly by Kloppman. She had to bunk with the boys, but she was able to have her privacy when she needed it. But they also treated her like one of them. They all became very close very quickly. To Katie, she gained a bunch of new brothers who were also her best friends. But she had become especially lose with David. They were practically inseparable. At the circulation desk, she always immediately went to him and then they would go off selling together. They wouldn't leave each other until David had to go home. And sometimes, she would stay with the Jacobs for dinner, which was never a problem with them. The family adored her and saw her as family, like with the other newsies.

Katie loved how close the family was and how much they cared for each other. She admired how David had taken a leave from school on order to make money for them all.

"Just until I can find another job," Mr. Jacobs reminded him often. His arm had healed, but he was still having some trouble finding work.

Katie was also quick to make friends with David and Les's sister Sarah. Both were happy to have another girl to talk to.

"So, you and Jack? Really?" Katie asked her one night after dinner. The two were sitting in the siblings' shared room talking.

Sarah nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Yes! He kissed me for the first time right after he- Omigosh, I'm sorry. I can be annoying about it sometimes."

"Did your brothers tell you that?" She nodded. "That's just because they're boys and don't understand how special it is for a girl to have a guy. And Jack's cute. You're lucky."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
>"No, I did once. But that's over."<br>"Do you like anyone?"  
>"Nope."<p>

"You're around all those boys all day and you don't like any of them?"  
>"Don't get me wrong, they're all great looking. But they're like my brothers. It's impossible for me to see them that way."<p>

"What about David?"  
>"What <em>about<em> David?"

"Can you see him that way?"

"He's my absolute best friend."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Katie bit her lip. _Why am I hesitating?_ she thought._ I don't like him, right? _She had to admit, there were times when he would smile at her or make any physical contact with her and her stomach would be filled with butterflies. And sometimes when he would just look at her, she would- _No!_ she interrupted herself. _I do not have feelings for him!_

She looked over at Sarah who, almost as if she knew what she was thinking, was giving her a knowing smile.

"Well?"

"Um, I-" she started. But was stopped when the door opened and David came in. Katie blushed slightly at seeing him.

"Berry, Mush is here for you," he told her.

"Oh, okay." She stood up and walked to the door. "Bye Sarah."

"We're not done talking about this," she stated. Still red, Katie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with David right behind her.

"Not done talking about what?" he asked,

"Oh, y'know, just girl stuff. Hey Mush."

He was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Hey Berry," Mush said to her. "It was getting' late, so Jack sent me ova' so you'se wouldn't have ta walk by yaself."

"I would've walked her back," David spoke up.  
>"It's okay Davey," Katie assured him. "I'll see you tomorrow. 'Kay?"<p>

"Of course." They hugged goodbye. When they pulled apart, without thinking, Katie kissed his cheek.

When she realized what she did, she blushed furiously. David did too, but she didn't notice."  
>"Well, I'll see you later," Katie called to him, not looking at him, as she and Mush walked out.<p>

"Bye," he called back, even though she was already gone.

_Chapters really will get longer. I do promise!_


	5. Questions

**Disclaimer: I have decided that yes, I do indeed own Newsies. (thwap) Ow! What the-? (thwap) Ow! Okay, okay. I don't own Newsies. (thwap) Disney does! Spot, enough with the slingshot! (he smirks)**

Chapter 5

Walking back to the Lodging House, Katie was still thinking about Sarah's question and the fact that she kissed David.

_I can't like David_, she argued with herself. _I mean, he's my best friend. Just because I get nervous around him sometimes doesn't mean anything. Right?_

She felt Mush's gaze on her. She turned to him and asked, "What?"  
>"What was up wid you'se back dere?"<br>"What do you mean?"

"You'se just seemed kinda, odd around Dave. I mean, you'se was blushin' and ya kissed him.

"Well, you know we're really close."  
>"Katie," he said sternly, "we'se might not be as close as you'se two. But we'se close enough dat I'se can tell when ya lyin'."<p>

"It's just…Sarah asked me if there was a possibility that I might…like David."  
>"And? Is dere?"<p>

"I don't know!" she cried. "I mean, I get really happy when I see him. And when he touches me or smiles at me, my stomach turns into one huge knot. But at the same time, he's my best friend. I can't possibly have feelings for him! But then again…I don't know!" She stopped walking and leaned against the outside of a building they were passing. She hid her face in her hands.

Mush came over next to her. "Look, he said," I'se know I'se a guy and I'se got no experience wid dis. But from what you'se just said, and also from what I'se seen 'tween da two of you'se, in my opinion, ya might be soft on him. But like I'se said, I'se a guy." She laughed a little.

"This just came on all of a sudden. I've never even thought about this before."

"It's okay. You'se'll figa' everythin' out."  
>"Thanks Mush." She hugged him and they started walking again. "Um, can you not mention anything to the other guys about this…conflict? I feel like they wouldn't be as understanding as you."<p>

"Of coise."

After another minute, they were at the Lodging House. As soon as Katie walked in, she found arms wrapped around her in a very tight hug.

"I'se was so worried about ya," Jack told her. Mush wormed his way around them and went upstairs. "I'se thought somethin' terrible mighta happened!" All the boys watched out for her and worried about her. But jack was the most overprotective; even more than David.

"I'm only 10 minutes late," Katie said back, pushing out of his embrace.

"A lot can happen in 10 minutes."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't be late again." She put a caring hand on his cheek.

"Alright, alright. You'se is forgiven." They smiled and she took her hand back. "C'mon, let's get some sleep." He put his arm around her shoulders and they went upstairs. "Besides, you'se got an important day tomorra'."

She gave him a confused look. "I do? Why?"  
>"You'se'll find out tomorroa'."<p>

"I swear Cowboy…" He laughed and they walked into their room.

At the Jacobs house, David was thinking too.

_She kissed me_, was running through his head. _She kissed me. But it was just on the cheek so it doesn't mean anything. There's no way she could like me the way I like her. _He liked Katie since he first saw her. Even when he found her beaten and dirty he still thought she was beautiful. And over the past month, those feelings had only grown. But he never told any of the guys about it because he was sure they would mock him endlessly and of course they'd tell her. She would probably laugh in his face and never talk to him again. _But she kissed me. And she blushed when I came in the room. Is it possible? _He fell asleep thinking of this.

Is it possible? Is it? Want to find out? Keep reading!


	6. Brooklyn

**Disclaimer: (sigh)**

Chapter 6

The next morning, Katie refused to wake up. It had taken her a while to fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning, her mind locked on David.

_Besides_, she had been thinking, _even if I did like him it's not like he likes me back. So this isn't even something worth thinking about, right? _

At 1:00 in the morning, she finally fell asleep. And now it was 6:30 a.m. She knew she had to get up, but she didn't.

All the guys came in, either one by one or in small groups to try to wake her up. Nothing worked.

Then, Mush had an idea. He walked into her room and went to the sleeping girl. He shook her gently and whispered, "Kate, you'se gotta get up."

"Go…away," she grumbled.

"Fine, but I'se gotta tell ya, if you'se don't get up, you'se won't get ta see Davey."

She didn't say anything. But then quietly mumbled, "I hate you." And she started to sit up.

Chuckling, pleased with himself, Mush walked back out to the others.

"She's up," he announced.

"How'd ya do it?" Dutchy asked.

"I'se got me ways," he answered shrugging. And he left it at that.

After about 10 minutes, Katie came down the stairs, dressed and ready.

"Dere's da sleepin' beauty!" Jack exclaimed.

She glared at him. "Shut up. I didn't sleep well."  
>"Somethin' wrong?" Race wondered.<p>

"No, no. Nothing wrong. Just… a lot on my mind." She gave a subtle look to Mush who gave her a small assuring smile.

"Well, dap apes don't sell demselves. Let's get to it!" Jack instructed. They all ran out the door and towards the circulation desk.

About 2 blocks away, they saw David and Les already there. Smiling, Katie ran at David.

"Well if it ain't da Walkin' Mouth!" She said in a New York accent as she jumped on his back.

"And if ain't Berry!" he said back. "You're lucky you're light. You could've broken my back."  
>"Aw, you know I'd never hurt you Davey," she told him in a sweet voice, putting her head on top of his, "by accident."<p>

"Well that makes me feel better," he commented, laughing. "So, are you gonna get off?" He was hoping she wouldn't though.

Katie thought for a second then shook her head. "No. I don't think I will."

"That's fine with me. We'll just sell this way."

"No you'se ain't," Jack corrected. The other boys had shown up and they had been watching the two friends. "You'se two ain't sellin' wid each oudda' today."  
>They looked to him and Katie slid off David.<p>

"What do you mean we can't sell together?" David asked, a little worried.

"You'se, Katie Pintbee, ain't sellin' in 'Hattan." Her mouth dropped open. "Just for today."

"And where am I selling?"

"Brooklyn."  
>"Brooklyn?" David argued. "Jack, are you sure she's ready for that?"<p>

"This'll be a test. If she can survive sellin' a day in Brooklyn wid Spot, she'll be a true newsie."

"Spot? Spot Conlon?" she asked with a nervous voice.

David put a protective arm around her and Katie put her arm around his waist. "I don't think she's ready for Spot," he countered.

"I'se've been watchin' her. She's ready. And 'sides, Spot ain't nothin' ta be afraid of. 'Long as you'se stay on his good side." Katie still looked uneasy. Jack walked to her and took her hand. "Ber, it's da way dat we're able ta see if you'se a real through and through newsie. All of us has sold dere at one time or anudda'. And it's only dis one day."

She looked at him, then to David, the other newsies, then back to Jack. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I'll do it." The guys cheered as Jack hugged her.

"Dave and I'se'll escort ya ova' dere. 'Kay?" She nodded. "Alright. I'se gotta get me papes and den we'se'll head dere."  
>When he was gone, David leaned down and whispered to her, "Berry, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."<br>"No, I want to to," she assured him. "It's fine."

When Jack rejoined them, he took her other arm and they walked on.

After about 20 minutes, they were in Brooklyn. As they neared Spot's territory, Katie's heart was pounding harder and harder. And the whistles, hollers and catcalls she was getting from the Brooklyn newsies wasn't helping. Her grip around David tightened. He looked to her and gave her a reassuring smile. Her stomach did flip flops at it.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't da 'Hattans," a boy called out.

Katie looked up and saw a very good looking boy with dark blonde and blue eyes jump off a crate he was sitting on and walk towards them.

_So this is Spot_, she thought. She could tell he held a lot of power from the way he carried himself. It also didn't hurt that he was carrying a gold tipped cane.

When he got to them, he and Jack spit shook.

"Hey Mouth," he said to David. David nodded back to him. Then his eyes landed on Katie. "And who is dis?" he asked, smirking.

"Dis 'ere is Katie. But we'se call her Berry," Jack answered. "She's da new newsie I'se told ya about."

"Aw yeah. I'se remember. But you'se failed ta tell me how beautiful she is."

Katie used all her will power not to roll her eyes. She knew he was not the kind of guy who you would mock. She thought he was very attractive, but she wasn't attracted to him.

David knew Spot's reputation with girls. He always got the girl. When he found one he liked, he wouldn't stop until she was his. And right now, his eyes were locked on Katie. He tightened his grip on her shoulders. She looked up at him, but he was looking straight at Spot. She thought she saw a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Alright Ber, Spot's gonna take care of ya during sellin' today," Jack explained. "And when you'se is done, we'se all gonna meet at Tibby's back in 'Hatten. If you'se come back havin' sold all yap apes and wid minimal scratches, we'se'll know you'se a real New York newsie. Got it?" Katie nodded. "Alright." He kissed her cheek and finished with, "Listen ta Spot, and it'll be easy."

"I will." She hugged him goodbye then turned to David. They spent so much time together that they were able to communicate without talking. They could have a whole conversation through reading each other's facial expressions.

"Are you sure about this?" his face read. He really just wanted to take her back to Manhattan with him and keep her as far away from Spot as possible.

"I'll be fine. Trust me," her face said. She then said aloud, "Hey, it's not like I'm leaving. It's just for this afternoon." He smiled at that and they hugged. Neither wanted to pull away, but they had to.

"We'se'll see you'se soon!" Spot shouted as the boys walked away.

Watching David go, Katie was already missing him. Feeling this way, she couldn't deny it any longer and had to admit to herself, _Yeah, I have definite feelings for David._

_Told ya chapters would be getting longer. Please review!_


	7. What To Do

_Sorry for the long delay! Am gonna try to be more constant._

**Disclaimer: blah**

Chapter 7

David felt weird selling without Katie. His mind wasn't focused on the papers. He could only think of her being with Spot Conlon all day. His thoughts jumped right to worst case scenario. He visualized Spot walking around with his arm around her and her looking up at him, falling more and more in love with him. He shuddered at that image. Spot was not the guy for her. He was a player, the "love them, then leave them" type. She needed someone who would treat her like she was their whole world. Someone like himself.

"David? David?" Les asked him, poking his arm.

"What? Oh, what is it Les?" He had zoned out completely.

"We have to meet the others at Tibby's. It's after 12."

"Oh jeez. C'mon." He grabbed his little brother's hand and they ran to the restaurant.

"Dere's da Jacobs bruddas!" Jack called out when they walked in.

"Sorry we're late," David apologized as they sat down at a table.

"What happened ta you'se guys?" Race inquired.

"David lost track of time because he was thinking about something else," Les blamed. David playfully pushed Les's hat over his eyes.

"Dat would probably also explain de stack of papes ya still holdin'," Mush pointed out.

"What are you'se so distracted 'bout?" Blink wondered.

Before David could answer, Jack spoke up, "He's thinkin' 'bout Katie."

"Katie? Why, cause she's in Brooklyn?" Race guessed.

"No, I'm fine with her in Brooklyn. I mean, I miss her and stuff but, that's not why I'm thinking about her," David tried to explain.

"It's cause she's wid Spot, ain't it?" Jack smiled knowingly.

When David didn't respond and blushed, the guys sat up a little straighter and started smiling too.

"What's everyone smiling about?" Les wanted to know.

"Here Les, go buy something to eat," David told him, handing him a couple quarters. He didn't want his little brother around for the upcoming conversation.

When he was gone, David turned back to his friends who were still smiling at him.

"So, you'se jealous of Spot bein' wid Berry," Blink teased.

"I'm not jealous!" he defended, a little too quickly. He realized it as soon as he said it.

"I'se saw dis comin' from da second I'se saw da two of you;se togedda," Jack told him.

"I-I-I have no idea what you guys are talking about," David stuttered.

Before the guys could argue, the restaurant door opened and Katie walked in with Spot behind her.

"Hey guys," she greeted them as she walked over to their table. She threw her arms around David's neck and hugged him. "Davey, I missed you!"  
>"I missed you too," he told her, hugging her back.<p>

"I'll bet ya did," Race muttered under his breath. David lightly kicked him under the table.

When she sat down and moved her hair out of her face, she revealed a large growing bruise on her left cheek. All their mouths dropped open.

"Omigod, Berry, what happened?" David asked in total shock.

"What? Oh, you mean this?" She pointed to her bruise.

"Berry 'ere's a damn good fighta'," Spot commented them.

"You'se got in a fight?" Jack exclaimed.

"He started it!" Katie said. "This guy came up to me and started disgustingly hitting on me. And when he wouldn't go away, I hit him."

"And dat bruise is from him?" Mush questioned.

"Yeah, but he only got this one hit in."

"Da guy, he's walkin; around wid a split lip, a black eye and a broken nose," Spot added.

"So, I'se see me trainin' paid off," Jack boasted.

"You've been teaching her how to fight?" David semi-scolded.

"'Coise. She needed ta learn. And it came in handy."  
>"Howd she do sellin' papes Spot?" Race asked.<p>

"Poifect. Sold each and every pape."  
>"Well Berry, I guess you'se is a real New York newise!" Jack announced. Everyone cheered.<p>

"Listen, I'se'd love ta stick around for da celebration, but I'se gotta get back ta Brooklyn," Spot excused. "If I'se leave me boys alone for too long, who knows what might 'appen." As he got up to leave, he turned to Katie and said, "And I'se'll see you;se again real soon." He put his hand over hers.

"Um, yeah. Okay," she said back, a little uneasy. Spot smirked, and kept his and over hers.

Sensing her uncomfort, David put his arm around her and stared right at Spot. Spot glared at him, then turned and walked out.

"You okay?" David asked her.

"yeah, yeah. I'm fine. He's just been doing things like that all day."

"Spot had de idea dat every goil in da state is in love wid him. And he's right," Blink told her. "So, he constantly floits and hits on every goil he meets."  
>"So, he's a player," Katie stated straight out.<p>

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Well, I am not interested in him that way."

"You're not?" David confirmed, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I mean, yeah, he's insanely cute. But the cockiness and attitude really turn me off."

"You;se probably da only goil in New York dat doesn't want him," Race informed her.

"Well, better for them."

When they got back to the Lodging House, David was able to stay for a while, but had to go home before it was dark.

When he was gone, Katie went up to the roof to think. She thought about the events of the day; and her new-found feelings for David.

_Are they so new?_ she thought. _Did I not feel anything more for him before yesterday?_

She remembered running into him that first day when she got there. She remembered seeing his eyes for the first time and thinking she had never seen such bright blue eyes before. She remembered walking with him the day they met and feeling very shy around him. She remembered thinking everyday when she got dressed what he would think. She remembered that pit feeling she would get in her stomach whenever a girl would smile flirtatiously at him when they were selling.

With each thing, she realized more and more that the feelings were always there, she just never paid attention.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she put her head on her knees that were drawn into her chest.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mush. She motioned for him to sit down, and he did.

"You'se alright?" he asked.

She sighed and admitted, "I like David, Mush. And thinking back, these feelings didn't just show up. They've been growing since the first day I saw him." Her eyes were filling with tears. Her voice breaking, she added, "And I don't know what to do."

"Hey, hey, hey. It'll be alright," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder. "But I'se think you'se gotta tell him."

She raised her head. "I can't do that," she said. "I can't risk anything happening to our friendship. If things got weird between us…I don't know what I'd do."

"Ber-"

"I can't lose him, Mush. I can't."

"But why do ya think you'se would lose him? Dow do ya know he's not feelin' de exacte same thing for you? Me and some of de oudda guys-"

"Mush, stop! I don't want false hope. Look, this is something that has to be handled carefully and I wnt to do it my way."

"Okay. Then you'se do what you'se think is right."

"Thank you."

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was falling asleep when she felt his shoulder shrug, waking her up. She groaned.

He chuckled and told her, "No, no. You'se can't fall asleep on me." Katie just groaned again in response. Realizing she wsn't ging to get up, Mush picked her up bridal style. "Alright, let's get'chya ta bed."

"I love him," she told him, half asleep.

"I love ya too," he said back smiling.

_What's Katie going to do? Will she listen to Mush or do her own thing? More coming! But reviews are needed! The more that come, the faster updates come!_


	8. Partially

_Wow…um, I'm so so sorry for not updating this is such a long time! I've been so focused on Fansies Meet Newsies that I forgot about this one…but I promise, I'm not giving up on it. I am continuing it!_

**Disclaimer: it may have been a while, but nothing's changed…**

Chapter 8

The next morning when Katie woke up, she remembered yesterday.

_I'm falling for my best friend._

She found that she was the only one awake. The clock read 6 am. None of the others would be up for another hour. But she knew of one person who would be up at this time.

She quietly got out of bed and got dressed. She snuck downstairs and wrote a note for the guys:

Mornin' boys! Don't worry, wasn't kidnapped. Am at Davey's. We'll meet you all at the circulation desk.

Berry

She left the note on the lobby desk and walked out the door. She was surprised to find how much colder it was just one hour earlier.

When she got to the Jacob's, she decided to use the fire escape in front of David's room instead of the front door. She knew he would be up, but she wasn't sure about the others.

She climbed up and knocked on the window.

Knock, knock. Knock, knock. Knock…knock.

It was a signal they had come up with so that if one of them heard it, they knew it would be the other.

Sure enough, David came to the window. He was smiling as he opened it.

"Well someone's up early," he whispered.

"I could say the same about you. Are you the only one awake?"

"Ma is too. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Hey, it's your fire escape."

He chuckled and climbed out. He sat down next to her. I was narrow, so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee. Katie blushed bright red when their knees touched. She hoped if he noticed he would think it was just from the cold.

"So you actually beat the guys this morning?"

"Yep. It was strange not waking up to yells and noise from them all. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't. So I decided to come here, since I know you're insane and like to get up this early."

"I'm glad you're here. I like it when we're able to hang out just the 2 of us. We haven't been able to do that in a while."

"I know. I've missed you." She was looking off, thinking about what Mush had said the night before, wondering if she should just tell him and chance it.

David could tell something was on her mind. "What's up?"

"Um, no-nothing," she lied, deciding against it.

"Berry, I can tell when you're thinking of something. So what is it?" She didn't say anything or look at him. "C'mon, tell me." He nudged her a little. "You can tell me anything."

"You're just gonna make fun of me."

"I'd never do that if it's something that's bothering you."

She sighed. Knowing he wouldn't give in, she had to tell him something. But she worded it very carefully. "Well, um, I recently found out that I have…feelings for…someone." She could feel her face getting warmer and warmer. She dared herself to look at him. He had a straight face.

"And he's one of the guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. He's a newsie."

_Is it at all possible that it's…_ he thought. He needed to find out. "Well, who is he?"

"I can't tell you that!"  
>"What? You gotta!"<p>

"Nuh uh! It's for me to know and you to find out."

"Fine." And that's exactly what he planned on doing. But then he remembered why this was brought up. "So, why is this bothering you?"

"Because he's a really really good friend. And I'm terrified that if he finds out, things will get weird. And I'm sure he doesn't like me back so-"

"And why are you so sure of that?"

"Because he hasn't shown any interest in me. And he could do so much better than me."

"No guy could do better than you Berry," he told her with absolute seriousness.  
>They were looking into each other's eyes and neither would look away or even blink. At that moment, they felt like nothing else existed and that they were the only people in the world; though neither would ever admit it to each other. In fact, Katie felt as if she couldn't breathe.<p>

Unfortunately, the moment was broken by Mrs. Jacobs. She stuck her head out the window and said, "David, breakfast is read- Oh, hello Katie." She smiled at the girl.

"Hi Mrs. Jacobs," Katie said back, breaking her gaze on David. They were both blushing a little, but it didn't seem like Mrs. Jacobs noticed.

"Are you joining us for breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. It would be a pleasure.

"Well-"

"Ber, you know we're not taking no for an answer," David told her, taking her hand.

"Okay, fine," she gave in, trying not to stumble over her words.

He smiled and they stood up. Still holding hands, they went back inside and into the kitchen.

After they ate, Katie, David and Les all made their way to the circulation desk.

"What was wid da sneak out dis morinin'?" Jack questioned her when they 3 joined the large newsies group.

"I didn't sneak out. I left you a note," she defended.

"Still, we'se all wake up and you ain't dere, we'se gonna be worried,"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again."

Everyone lined up and got their papers, then went off to sell. David and Katie were happy to be back selling together again. David was also busy analyzing Katie's actions around him. It was killing him not knowing. Even though he had every single doubt in his mind, he thought he had noticed some things. Like how she blushed when they talked sometimes. Or how she acted nervous when he was around.

_Can it really be possible that a girl I like could actually like me back?_

Meanwhile, Katie was freaking. She was scared that she had told him too much and somehow David would realize she liked him. She needed to talk to someone about this. She first thought of Sarah, but then remembered she is his sister so it would be bound to come out. She now relied on Mush. She went to him about this before and so she hoped she still could and he would be willing. Besides, he was the only newsie she knew that could keep a secret.

At Tibby's Katie asked Mush if she could talk to him in private.

"Yeah, sure," he said. They walked outside. "What's up?"

"Well I told David, partially."

"What do ya mean 'partially'?"

"I told him I like someone and that he's a newsie."

"Look, like I'se said before, I'se got no experience wid dis. But when a goil tells me dat she likes someone, I'se don't automatically think it's me."

"Girls talk to you?" she teased.

Laughing, he pushed her lightly. "Hey, c;mon! I'se tryin' ta help ya 'ere!"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. After I told him, I said how I don't think "he" likes me back and he told me that no one could do better than me and we had a…a moment."

"So, what are ya thinkin'? Think he likes ya"

"I don't know! I mean, it's the only thing that I've noticed that has me thinking. But, I don't know. Maybe."

"Look, Ber, if you'se wanna know for sure, de only thing you can do is tell him."

"I know. I'm just terrified of losing him. He's my best friend."

"Hey, whatevah happens, I'm 'ere for ya," Mush promised, putting his hand on her shoulder. They smiled softly.

"Thanks for letting me girl talk with you."

He chuckled. "Of coise. We'se bettah get back in dere before dey start getting' curious."

"Yeah, let's go." They put their arms around each together and went inside.

_So, I'm happy with the first half of this chapter … but the second half…let's just say I've rewritten it 3 times and this was the best of them. More soon! And oh yeah, review!_


	9. Just Look

**Disclaimer: this makes me die a little inside…**

Chapter 9

"Hey Mush, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Berry asked.

"Yeah, sure." He stood up and followed her outside.

David watched them go. He had been observing how she acted with the others so he could figure out who she liked. So far he hadn't noticed anything. But her asking to talk to Mush in private, it caught his attention.

He watched them talking. It seemed serious.

_What could they be talking about that they couldn't say in here?_ he thought. _Is Mush the one?_

His stomach hurt at that idea. He saw him push her a little playfully and the knot tightened.

"Hey, you'se a'ight Davey?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, ya knuckles are white as papes." David loosened his fist. He hadn't even noticed. "And also, you've been watchin' Mush and Berry since dey walked from da table. Are you'se really dat jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Den why ya watchin' 'em?"

David racked his brain for an answer, but could think of nothing. "Okay, fine. I'm jealous. I like Katie, Jack. I like her a lot and I have for a while."

"Dat's great! I'se knew you'se guys'd make a good pair,"

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's me she wants to be with." He looked back to the window and Jack did too. He figured out what he meant.

"Oh Dave. You think-"

"She told me she likes someone and it's one of the guys."

"And you'se don't think dere's anyway she coulda mean you?"

"Please." They heard the door open and turned to it. They saw Mush and Katie walk in with their arms around each other. David's knot came back.

"So, what was you'se talkin' bout?" Jack asked when they sat back down.

They looked to each other, neither knowing what to say.

"Um, we'se was just talkin' 'bout…Ber?" Mush tried.

"Uh…I was asking Mush where he went selling today because he made a lot of money and I wanted to go there too."

"Why couldn't you ask him about that in here?" David inquired. He was suspicious.

"Well I didn't want everyone else to know about it."

David still didn't buy it, but he let it go for now.

That night back home, David was still thinking about Katie and Mush. His family knew something was troubling him. At dinner, he was just moving his food around the plate and seemed distant.

"Are you alright David?" his mother asked. "You're not eating and you haven't said a word all night."

"I'm fine Ma," he told her, not looking up.

"Well, how was work?" his father tried. "You and Katie sell a lot of papers?" David sighed at Katie's name. "Is everything okay between the 2 of you? You seemed fine this morning."

"Everything's fine with us."

"You were acting strange around her today too. At Tibby's when she was talking with Mush," Les added. Sarah's ears perked at that. "Why?"

"There's nothing wrong. Katie and I are still…friends."

Sarah watched him. He seemed uncomfortable hearing about Mush and Katie. She needed to talk to him.

After dinner, she found her brother in their room on his bed. She walked in and closed the door behind her. "How long?" she asked.

He looked at her. "How long what?"

"How long have you liked Katie?"

His eyes widened a little. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please David. I'm a girl, I know these things. There's no use fighting me, so I'll repeat my question. How long have you liked her?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Since I first met her." When he opened them, he saw his sister sitting next to him. "Is it obvious or something? Cause Jack and I think a couple others know it too."

"Yes it is." He groaned. "But Katie doesn't know. So you don't have to worry about that. But what was up with you tonight?"

"She told me this morning that she likes on of the guys and all day I've seen her hanging around Mush. They were even talking in private and lied about the reason."

"David, I sincerely doubt that it's Mush."

"Who do you think it is? Me?" She nodded and he scoffed.

"You seriously don't see how she acts around you? How nervous she gets?" It's obvious she feels the same way about you!" He stood up and went to his window.

"I just don't see it."

Sarah went to him. "Just really look David and you will. I promise."

_Yay! Another chapter! More later…but will come faster with reviews!_


End file.
